


The Hard Cookie Crumbles

by handelgamer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ALISAIE CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL, Angst, Baking, F/F, also "WE CAN'T LET PEOPLE KNOW WE FEEL!", post 4.4, pre whatever 4.5 gives us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Baking cookies and a bit of chatter.





	The Hard Cookie Crumbles

As she stepped into the Rising Stones, Syngigeim spotted Alisaie at a table surrounded with papers and books. Deep in her research I see, she thought. “I’m going to bake some ginger cookies,” Syngigeim said to Alisaie, striding towards the kitchen, not stopping to see her reaction.

It was then she heard footsteps behind her. “And not involve me?” Alisaie said, striding up alongside Syngigeim. 

“Well aren’t you busy with your paperwork?”

“I think I can do with doing something else for an hour or so,” she replied, nodding.

“Alright then,” Syngigeim smiled and the two strode forth into the kitchen. Gather the flour, eggs, sugar, natron, pearl ginger, cinnamon...every ingredient needed to make good cookies. “Do you know how to make these?” Syngigeim asked Alisaie.

“Of course! They are my favorite. It’s just been a long while since I have done it myself.” Alisaie said, putting the butter on the stove to soften up a bit.

Syngigeim nodded and searched the cabinets for bowls and spoons. As soon as Syngigeim got one, Alisaie quickly turned and dumped the smudge of butter into it. “Careful!” Syngigeim called out.

“I know, but we don’t want melted butter now do we?” Alisaie said.

“It’s workable,” Syngigeim replied, stirring the butter until it was fine and smooth. Alisaie quickly added in the sugar and spices, letting Syngigeim stir some more, and then after they were mixed, the egg and then after more stirring, the flour. The dough came together into a fine consistency and was ready to be rolled down. “How good are you at cutting cookies?”

It was then she noticed Alisaie was at the ready with a knife in hand and a mischievous grin.

“If I didn’t know you, I’d make a move to take that knife away from you,” Syngigeim said, shaking her head, smiling and moving to roll the batter out. It was good to settle into a familiar movement such as rolling dough, as Syngigeim hadn’t really had the focus to continue with her culinary pursuits lately. “Alright then, ready for shaping.” Syngigeim just gently stepped aside and let Alisaie work on getting her favorite shapes cut. It was clear that she was a deft hand at this. She even did a cute little carbuncle cookie!

Creations crafted, Syngigeim slowly placed them on a baking sheet and slide them into the oven. And now the waiting. “So, how’s it going?” Syngigeim asked.

Alisaie sighed. “Reading a lot of esoteric tomes to see if I can gain a glimmer of knowledge. Been a while since I’ve had to do that.”

“I know the feeling. Syngi the Studious fell by the wayside when everyone grew to clamor for Syngi the Warrior. Sometimes...” Syngigeim halted herself. She knew that by all accounts, she could be open with Alisaie but the mask she wore, that self-assured Warrior mask, was hard to take off. She thought, as if recent events weren’t chipping that away and revealing the pain inside.

“...sometimes I...look to you for strength,” Syngigeim grabbed the edge of the counter. “Your determination is inspiring.” Those weren’t the words she wanted to say but they were still the truth, at least.

For her part, Alisaie seemed to faintly blush at that. “Well, thank you. It goes without saying that I think the same for you, of course. Though I am reminded of a comment my brother once mentioned to me.”

“Oh?”

“Something along the lines of ‘Sometimes I wish she would open up more to me. Even after all this time, I still get this feeling she wishes to protect me and shield me.’ And I for one, happen to agree with him.”

Syngigeim could feel a drop of cold fear within herself. “So do you two think I treat you like children?” Forcing that mask on tighter. Hiding behind it.

Alisaie kinda raised her hand and waved it in a “so-so” gesture. “As time goes on it feels less like that and more that, while you are good at giving others help, you wall off yourself from letting others help you.”

Syngigeim sighed, deflated. She was right on. But of course. Even still...she could say nothing in response, her eyes glued onto the oven. Why can’t these cookies bake faster?

Some uncomfortable moments passed, as Syngigeim just...said nothing. She felt that if she dared to speak, whatever noxious feelings she had been keeping would spew forth and taint whatever Alisaie thought of her. And so she remained quiet, and clutching that kitchen counter tightly.

Alisaie finally spoke, cutting through the silence like she did through the dough. “It takes one to know one, though. I know that I don’t like relying on others too much either,” She smiled and patted Syngigeim’s arm.

In a sudden moment, Syngigeim whirled and hugged Alisaie close, burying her head in Alisaie’s shoulder. She heard a small gasp from Alisaie. It was taking every bit of willpower for Syngigeim to shut up the voice in the back of her head saying “No, no! Stop this!” Then she felt arms wrap around her back and Alisaie’s head leaning up against hers.

Words died in Syngigeim’s mouth. She couldn’t open her mouth for fear of the emotional floodgate, but she hoped she could express how much she cared for Alisaie with her gesture. 

Syngigeim slowly broke off the hug and said, “Well, let’s check in on the cookies, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they had cookies and Alphinaud came home soon and nothing bad ever happened ever again. :)
> 
> One of these days I'll get back to that series of connected fics but first, more current event fiction needs to be written down.


End file.
